phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Gambanteinn(M) (Priest 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Gripes on the Rocks Nightfall, at a bar... Gambanteinn: Well, well... Fancy meeting you here... I've never seen you at a bar before. Gambanteinn: Seeing as you've come all the way here, fancy a drink? Gambanteinn: Heh... You know, I've only been under your command for a short time, but I think you're quite the capable leader. Gambanteinn: Don't take that the wrong way. I'm not trying to woo you or anything. *Snicker* Gambanteinn: So, how's things? Gambanteinn: Trying to keep so many...unique individuals in line must be quite stressful, no? Gambanteinn: You must've come here to have a few drinks and do a little venting... Am I right? Gambanteinn: If you feel like talking, I'm willing to listen. No, that's not it, you reply. Gambanteinn: Really? Oh, wait... Were you looking for a fling to "relieve some tension"? I won't get in the way... Flustered, you hastily deny this. Gambanteinn: You sure? I'm certain you didn't just come here for a drink... Gambanteinn: You must have something on your mind. Well, suit yourself, I'll have another round! An amber colored liquor is poured into fresh glasses. Gambanteinn: It's cognac, I quite like it. Try some. You can have it on the rocks. Gambanteinn: Me, I take mine straight. With a smile, he took a sip from his glass. You consider partaking, but decide to order a root beer instead. Episode 2: Instant Outlaw Almost an hour had passed since you began drinking... Gambanteinn: It's been a good night, I'd say. I got to drink alone with you like this for the first time! Gambanteinn: Still, I thought you'd have a woe or two to drown...but no, not a word of complaint! Are you really that good a person? Gambanteinn: There should be lots weighing on your mind. The hopes of humanity...keeping us in line... It might have been the booze talking, but he persisted in trying to pry out some complaints from you. So you decided to ask him a question instead. ---- Question 1=''"Don't you have any worries?"'' Gambanteinn: Worries? I drown those in alcohol. |-|Question 2=''"How about you tell me your complaints?"'' Gambanteinn: My complaints? Well...good liquor's getting scarce, there's that... |-|Question 3=''"You sure it isn't you who wants to talk?"'' Gambanteinn: Ah-ha! I should've expected that from you... ---- Gambanteinn: Don't get mad! I wasn't trying to dodge the question... Gambanteinn: I just haven't had anybody ask me in a while. You took me by surprise, that's all. Gambanteinn: Complaints, hmm... Now that I think about it, I sort of have some...and then again I sort of don't. Right? Same goes for me, you say back proudly. After hearing that, almost as if thinking out loud, Gambanteinn began speaking into his glass in a murmur. Gambanteinn: What will we do once the fighting's over? We've changed too much...we're no longer "normal" people... Silence fell over the bar counter. Gambanteinn: A lot's bound to happen...but I think we can get through it so long as you're there, Commander. He smiled, patting you on the shoulder. Gambanteinn: Hehe...I think I might've had too much to drink... He said, quietly taking another sip. Just as you were about to say you should call it a night... Gambanteinn: Got a problem? What're you looking at? Some strong, wicked-looking men surround the two of you. Gambanteinn: I see... Won't let a Killer Prince drink in peace, huh? They don't answer, and instead come out swinging. Gambanteinn: Come now, we can do that outside... Huh? You tried to shield him, and ended up getting slugged instead. Gambanteinn: Tsk, tsk... You really are too good a person, y'know that? "Of course I'm not normal. Who else could lead a bunch of characters like our party?" you reply, clearly hurt. Gambanteinn: Heh, you're an odd one...but that's not a bad thing. With that, he stood up and left the bar counter to face the men. Episode 2: Soft Stinger You were slugged trying to shield Gambanteinn. Gambanteinn stood up to face the thugs that threw the punch. Gambanteinn: Tsk, tsk... You know, I thought I'd had my fill of being shielded by civilians... Gambanteinn: But being protected feels kind of good. The thugs rushed him all at once. Even a Killer Prince wouldn't stand a chance, facing so many enemies! Plus he was drunk, too! You went to step in, but then paused, startled... Gambanteinn: Come on, slowpokes. Turtles crawl faster than you lot swing! He was effortlessly dodging every blow! No matter how many fists came at him, none found their mark. Gambanteinn: Looks like the neighborhood watch is finally here... Took them long enough. He began catching each punch thrown. One by one, the thugs got their wrists twisted before being thrown outside. And so, order was restored to the bar. ---- Question 1=''"The way you moved was incredible!"'' Gambanteinn: Heh... All the cognac's doing, my friend. |-|Question 2=''"How'd you defend yourself like that?!"'' Gambanteinn: Self defense? It was just some drunk stumbling. |-|Question 3=''"I didn't know you were a martial artist!"'' Gambanteinn: Heh, nope. Just another drunk struggling to find his next step. ---- Gambanteinn: Surprising that I'd discover a new skill in a place like this... Gambanteinn: I guess I'll call it "Soft Stinger." At that moment, he discovered a new skill. Gambanteinn: You've got a lot of courage, Commander. Gambanteinn: Just remember this--being courageous can sometimes mean misfortune for others... You ask him if this has anything to do with the "civilians" protecting him that he mentioned earlier. Gambanteinn: Heh... I'll save that story for another day. Right now, I just want to enjoy my buzz. Gambanteinn: So... I discovered a new skill. This calls for a celebration--some more drinks, wouldn't you say? "What?" you ask back in surprise. Gambanteinn: Don't be so shocked! I've got a lot of bottles to empty tonight, and I could use the company. You're game, right, Commander? Gambanteinn was an enigma, rarely talking about himself or opening up to others. But now you knew--behind all the mystery was a kind and compassionate heart. Category:Character Quest